Image files, such as those containing photographs or other image data, may be tagged with one or more different types of tags, such as keywords. The keywords may be used in connection with performing subsequent operations using the image files, such as sorting and retrieval of selected image files, based on the keywords. One existing technique for tagging images with keywords provides for manually specifying the keywords, such as by a user entering the keywords using a keyboard. However, manually entering the keywords and associating them with each image file can be a cumbersome and time consuming process. Furthermore, if a user has a device with no keyboard, such as a tablet computer, it may not be possible to manually enter the keywords used in connection with the image.